The disclosed embodiments relate to an integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, for example, to an integrated circuit device including a fin-type field effect transistor (FET) and a method of manufacturing the same.
As designing and manufacturing technologies are improved, semiconductor devices continue to be down-scaled. In such down-scaled semiconductor devices, spaces between wirings and contacts have been reduced, and thus demands for high speed operation and accurate operation of transistors have further increased.